Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/FFV Defiant
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Where did we get the name of this ship being different? i quickly looked at hull shots but all i saw was "NX-74205". could someone fill me in as to whats going on with renaming the ship. is there a source i can be made aware of? -- 03:29, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Votes *''merge/delete'' or source the name -- Captain MKB 03:29, December 4, 2014 (UTC) *''keep -- -- Markonian 14:19, December 4, 2014 (UTC) *'keep' name prefix has been sourced - Bell'Orso (talk) 15:05, December 4, 2014 (UTC) *'keep' but rename: see below --StarSword (talk) 18:08, January 21, 2015 (UTC) *'keep' but rename it.--Typhuss999 (talk) 19:50, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Where did it say NX-74205 on the Defiant class, I look at it when the view was big, I didn't see NX-74205 anywhere on the ship or the name.--Typhuss999 (talk) 04:23, December 4, 2014 (UTC)--Typhuss999 (talk) 04:23, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Once again you are completely ignorant of the details. On page 16 of issue 36 (Q Gambit Part 2) the hull of the ship clearly reads "U.S.S. DEFIANT NX-74205". :We're not going to rename the ship just because someone fantasizes that the Free Federation has an organized registry system. the registry and prefix were SHOWN - Captain MKB 04:34, December 4, 2014 (UTC) : First of all I don't own a copy of the comic book, i didn't know, I'm sorry.--Typhuss999 (talk) 04:39, December 4, 2014 (UTC) How about we renamed it USS Defiant (NX-74205) (alternate reality).--Typhuss999 (talk) 04:42, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Well i was plainly asking for people with issues of the comic to inform me of the source of this name, so you can obviously see your mistake. thank you for your apology. :I'd rather see it merged with the main article for the Defiant. this is simply the same ship in an alternate timeline, the creators of the comics have made no efforts to show the alternate reality future, they're just showing an alternate version of regular DS9. its not the alternate reality's Defiant so that name change would be illogical -- Captain MKB 05:17, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Name and prefix come directly from the Q Gambit comic, issue 4. In the bio of Ishikawa, she's named captain of the Free Federation Vessel Defiant. For those who don't have the comic yet (incl. me), here's a link to the pertinent page, which is in included in the issue's review: http://www.thetrekcollective.com/2014/11/the-q-gambit-part-4-preview.html ---- Markonian 14:19, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but that's complete nonsense. :When introduced as the "captain of the Federation starship Defiant" we didn't rename the vessel "FS Defiant", did we? The descriptor used was not a proper registry. The proper registry was SEEEN printed ON THE SHIP'S HULL. It's "USS Defiant". Just because someone called it the "free Federation vessel Defiant" is NOT an indication that is is an "FFV". No one ever said "FFV". You can't create a new registry distinction just because you imagine some phrase would be a nice basis for a registry system. -- Captain MKB 01:21, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I had been unaware that we've seen the regular registry printed on the hull. On that basis, the "USS Defiant" supersedes the designation of the bio, of course. ::The phrase "FFV" was not taken for the fun of it. The all-capital writing of the comic preview page left it ambiguous whether it was meant as "free Federation vessel" (the way we use "free starship" and "Khanate starship") or analogous to, say, "United Starship". That had been the reasoning behind applying a prefix. ::Because the alternate reality USS Defiant plays a major role across the comics, I suggest renaming the article instead of deleting it. –-- Markonian 10:16, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :"plays a major role" in THREE or FOUR COMICS admiral. this is real specious reasoning and I'm still cleaning up the mess from the mistaken creation of "alternate mirror" articles for an alternate mirror universe that DOESNT EVEN EXIST and the gender-bender reality articles, which are a mess. We simply cannot and will not create USS Defiant (alternate) (alternate more) (AR) (mirror) or USS Enterprise (female) articles every time someone time travels. It's getting ridiculous. These are one-shot alternate versions of a familiar ship that have the same name, registry and configuration and a few years of different history. This practice you suggest needs to stop and not be re-iterated -- Captain MKB 12:14, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Mind your tone, please. You are getting carried away. ::I agree that we don't need an article for every alternate-universe iteration. The practice of building new ALT mirror articles has stopped by now. This article refers to a possible future of the existing Alternate Reality. So far, both Memory Alpha and Beta differentiated between primary universe, alternate reality and the mirror universe, with additional universes collected in alternate timelines headings if said item didn't have a unique name (e.g. the Enterprises from Q&A). However, I believe the number of appearances doesn't play a role. How many ships have their own articles and appeared in a sole episode only, or on a screen? This is not about getting as few or as many single articles on ships named USS Defiant as possible but about their individual significance. What is the most rational solution? –-- Markonian 12:30, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Suggestion: retitle the article "USS Defiant (NX-74205) (alternate reality)". --StarSword (talk) 18:08, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I thought of the name back in December 2014 on the 4th. Rename it "USS Defiant (NX-74205) (alternate reality)".--Typhuss999 (talk) 19:49, January 21, 2015 Admin resolution Deleted via move without redirect to USS Defiant (alternate reality NX-74205) -- not due to discussion but because deriving our own "FFV" naming system is clearly against policy - Captain MKB 23:44, September 24, 2015 (UTC)